Historia De Un Sueño
by Desire.Syn
Summary: Sentir la Soledad. A veces tienes miedo de las cosas que pueden pasar, o de quedarse solo. La Madre de Ed lo visita para calmarse un poco. Es un Songfic owoU Lo escribí porque no tenía nada mas que decir xD.. Dejen Reviews


Fullmetal Alchemist 

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, si así fuera habría Yaoi por todos lados y Winry no existiría -Uu

Misao Dice xDU : Ahm.. o.oU Hola ..U Esté es un fic de FMA con algo de Drama, me dio la idea al estar buscando una canción para hacer un Song Fic de EdxRoy.. pero se me ocurrió esta idea. No hay romance.. nada .-.U Solo Un "Sueño" Dónde La Madre de Ed lo visita.

Ed Dice: Triste... T T

Misao Dice: Aquí va..

Historia de Un Sueño

La noche parecía tan tranquila. Nostálgicos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de cierto rubio. Tantos recuerdos, tan pocos recuerdos, sin embargo su valor era demasiado grande para aquella cantidad. ¿Qué pasa cuando lo más valioso que tienes se pierde?. Son cuestionamientos que se hace Edward. A veces sientes aquella soledad que te invade, cuando necesitas de ese abrazo que no está. No el abrazo de amigos.. ni el de una pareja. El abrazo de Una madre.  
Con ojos vidriosos y mirada perdida, se dirige a su cama. Oh.. El pijama.. molesto pijama, gasta tiempo para poder recostarse y desconectarse del mundo. Con torpeza el mayor de los Elric se mudó de ropas y se metió a la Cama.

- Al ... - ¿Dónde estaba Al? Quizás salió.. quién sabe. Pronto sin muchos rodeos cerró los ojos y con un húmedo sentimiento de pena se durmió. -

No diré que se abrieron mágicamente las ventanas y que entró una especie de humo blanco por ahí, porque no fue así. Es solo precensia. Aquella precensia que de repente sientes que está contigo y que no quieres que se vaya, porque te inspira una seguridad que nadie mas te puede dar. No un cuerpo material.

- Ed.. No sabes como lo siento. -

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

- No pude acompañarlos mucho tiempo, pero de verdad quería, y aunque no lo crean, los sigo acompañando siempre - Un calido "aire" acaricio la cara de Ed, movia sus pequeños cabellos, llenaban de calma su inocente rostro, ese rostro que necesita el consuelo de alguien. - Me gustaría que despertaras.. me conversaras conmigo, pero si llegas a abrir los ojos sólo conseguirías que me vaya. Sólo estaré dentro de tus sueños - Aquella precensia iba tomando forma, un cuerpo humano.. una mujer.. con cierta transparencia, pero con una intensidad en sus ojos que no encontrarías en nadie. -

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

Ed estaba tranquilo, sus mejillas tenian un tímido color, de esos cuando sientes que todo está en paz. Sus manos que antes aferraban fuertemente la almohada, ahora estaban suavemente tendidas sobre esta.

- ¿Sábes? Estoy aquí porque no estoy tranquila, nunca pude darles todo aquello que necesitaban, aunque mi cuerpo esté enterrado y en un eterno descanso, mi alma no lo está. Quizás nunca lo estará, porque quiero estar con ustedes - La "precensia" Ya Adoptada a forma humana semi-transparente, le da un pequeño beso en la frente a Ed, el cual reacciona apretando un poco los ojos y luego soltandolos con suavidad -

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- Discúlpame Ed, no sabes como lo siento.. pero no debieron buscarme. Ahora pagan un precio muy caro, pero sé que lo solucionarán ... Sólo sé feliz Ed, buscala en todas partes y encuentrala.. para ti y para tu hermano - Aquella voz hablaba tan seriamente y con algo de angustia. Aquellos momentos tristes que pasaron, dolorosos, con angustia y miedo, todo por ella. - No quiero sufrimiento para Ustedes, no quiero verlos llorar o con pena, solo una sonrisa.. de ambos, en cuerpo y alma, eso me deja tranquila, mis pequeños niños -

El complacido cuerpo de Ed se movia de un lado a otro, pero de hecho con mucha calma. El ambiente tenía una especie de paz, una paz que no podrías encontrar en ningun lugar a 1000 Kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Porqué¿Son sólo cosas que una madre puede darte? Aquella paz que te deja ser feliz, esa seguridad de pensar en que "Hay alguien que siempre me va a esperar".

_Promete que serás feliz, -  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

Las sabanas estaban alborotadas, con una de sus angelicales manos acomodó aquellas mantas que abrigaban a Ed en su sueño, tantos recuerdos. Aquellas noches de miedo cuando no podían dormir, una pequeña platica, o una historia, incluso una canción para poder conciliar el sueño.

- No quiero interrumpir tu sueño, mi pequeño héroe, solo quiero formar parte de él. De éste y de todos. Pero no puedo. En esta tierra se produce un gran desequilibrio al conectarlo con el otro, así que solo cuando te tumbas y dejas éste mundo en tus sueños profundos, puedo precensiarte, acariciarte y contemplarte. Darte las gracias, por cuidar a tu hermano y por no dejarlo sólo.

Ed se movía, queriendo despertar, inquieto, se demostraba como intentaba abrir los ojos pero los mantenía cerrados -

- No mi niño.. no, no despiertes aún, déjame estar aquí un tiempo más, es una despedida muy corta -

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- Ya veo, no puedo retrasar tu inquietante sueño, siempre fuiste así, tan activo, tan pendiente de todo, con ganas de ayudar, con ganas de saber todo aquello que pasa. Eso me agrada, supongo que esto sí es un Adios, no sabes cuando los extrañaré. Pero los estaré esperando, sólo disfruten esta vida que llevan, aprovechenla.. si quieren algo, búsquenlo... si quieren algo imposible.. simplemente sueñenlo y dejen ese sueño florecer - Empezó a desvanecerse.. y a derramar lágrimas de sus tristes ojos, pero aquellas lágrimas eran tan sólidas como cualquier gota de agua.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje._

Aquellas gotas de agua dejaron pequeñas marcas en el piso casi nulas de ver.. los débiles colores en su estructura empezaron a cambiar a un pálido blanco, hasta que no se vió nada más. El ambiente habia cambiado, aparte de paz, se sentía una angustiosa calma.

- Adios, Ed .. - Repentinamente no se vió nada más la precencia se volvió solo mas aire en la habitación. Un aire frío, que recorrio cada centímetro del rostr de Ed, produciendo que éste abriera bruscamente los ojos -

_Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

- Okaa-San ... ! - Se sento en la cama, sudando frío, con los ojos redóndos y fijos en nada. Se miro ambas manos, El Automail y la normal, y las hiso puño como si con eso averiguaría algún tipo de cambio Sacó sus pies de la cama y miró por una de la ventanas mas cercanas. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, veia como apenas amanecía, hacía un viento helado.

- Tan solo Ha Sido un Sueño .. - Y mirando fijamente la ventana, ve como una de aquellas estrellas cae a velocidad - .. Una estrella Fugaz.. -

Fin

Misao Dice: -w- Bah, Lo último lo van a entender si leyeron la letra de la canción xD. Es corto, pero no sabía que mas escribir .. Es como lo justo y necesario xDD... Bueno, Dejen Reviews o.o

Aclaraciones: No sé donde se metió Al, se los dejo a su imaginación, durmió afuera, no sé xDD.  
En la letra de la canción cambie guapa por guapo ..U Ed no es mujer.


End file.
